


Amending Gifts

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Open to Interpretation, Other, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Nick brings something to him.





	Amending Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJ1228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/gifts).



Lacroix glanced up from the instrument he had been working on, one of his favorites, to see as Nick came in carrying a small package. Nick paused, and Lacroix had the impression his activity had disconcerted the younger man.

"I had heard that you'd lost a string," Nick said, before crossing the floor and holding out the package. "I had a friend who works in reconstructions of classical instruments."

Lacroix took it, a small lift at the corner of his mouth for the gift. "Does this gift mean an apology or merely a truce?"

"Maybe we can find out together."


End file.
